Looking Back
by StarTraveler
Summary: Kapri looks back on her time with Shane. ShaneKapri. COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Don't own it so don't bother suing me, I don't have any money anyway.

An: I originally posted this last week, even though I didn't really feel too happy with it. Most responses I got were good, but one person ripped it to shreds and with the perspective of time, I realize he or she brought up some good questions. I don't believe that person was ripping me apart personally, just the story. At least that's how I try to see it. Enough babbling and on with the fic.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Kapri walked into the cemetery and to the grave she wished wasn't there, the man she had been married to twenty six years, who she shared good times and bad times with. She laid the flowers down. It had been only six months since she lost him.

Shane Daniel Clark

Loving Husband and Father

January 2, 1980- February 20, 2034

She remembered when they had first known each other, she was fighting on Lothor's side and Shane had been on the side of good as the Red Ranger. After a year, Lothor was defeated and tumbled into the abyss of evil. She and Marah decided to stay on Earth with their Uncle Sensei Watanabe and their cousin Cam, and try to become ninjas.

Then almost one year after Lothor's defeat, in the second week of October, Lothor somehow gained the power to return. After Shane, Tori, and Dustin were turned evil, Marah and I figured out where Sensei was being held, he sent us a message through visions. Soon the three were freed from their evil spell and Lothor was defeated, with the help of Hunter, Blake, and the Dino Thunder Rangers.

It was shortly after thather relationship with Shane would become more, it was three weeks later and he was moody. Everyone was afraid to go near him, I didn't really pay attention, soon I would find out what group I would belong to. She closed her eyes and went back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"Cam what is with Shane?"

Kapri asked that question as they were walking toward the main training area.

Cam sighed, "He blames himself for not being more alert against Lothor's scheme."

"But there's no way he could've known."

Cam shrugged, "Shane is stubborn that's all I can say. He'll come out of it when he's good and ready."

On that day she had him for defense training and he was going out of his way it seemed to make things difficult.

"Kapri pay attention!"

"I am paying attention!" Kapri willed the ground to become unstable underneath his feet, and when Shane was wobbling, Kapri used her staff and knocked him to the ground.

"Well done Kapri." The voice was that of Sensei.

Kapri bowed, "Thank you Sensei."

He turned to Shane, "May I talk to you?"

Shane nodded and followed Sensei into the academy.

It was later that night when Shane found her, "Kapri you did great today."

"Thanks." The disbelief in her voice showed, "My Uncle made you say it?"

"No he didn't but he told me to back off a little in scaring people. I guess I'm still angry at Lothor."

"And you were taking it out on me?"

"Yes, Kapri I'm so sorry and maybe you could give me another chance."

Kapri smiled, "All right after all I could only imagine where I would be if I hadn't been given one."

Shane smiled back, "You should be proud of yourself I am."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
It was then she realized she had been staring at him and wondered why she was feeling a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She had made some excuse and left. The next day he found her.

"Let's see how good you are with the staffs without moving the ground."

Kapri smiled, "I'm game." They assumed defensive postures and soon were in heavy combat.

Kapri drove him toward the ground and moved toward him and let down her guard. Within moments she had been quickly disarmed, breathing hard Shane said; "Never let down you're guard."

"Nor should you." She replied. They were mere inches away from each other. Who moved first they would never really figure out but they were in each other's arms kissing passionately. It was the best kiss she had ever experienced and she felt a jolt go through her body, all the way down to her toes.

Shane had ended it, "Kapri I shouldn't have…"

"It takes two Shane."

"But I'm your teacher."

"You're a teacher of Air and its obvious I belong in the Earth group. In a few days I'll find that out."

"It still shouldn't have happened."

Kapri felt tears come, "To bad it did and you know where to find me." With that she stalked out of the white simulation room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
"He kissed you?" She had immediately gone to Marah.

"I could've made the first move, it happened so fast."

"And he tried apologizing?" Marah looked at her with sympathy they had gotten so close it still amazed both of them.

Kapri sat on her bed, "Yeah and I never thought I'd become attracted to him. I'm starting to see what happened with you and Dustin."

Marah sighed, "At least you got a kiss, and Dustin won't even come near me when we're not in training. Maybe when I find out what group I'm in that'll change."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Three days later Kapri became an official Ninja of Earth while Marah was a Ninja of Water. Later that night while she was standing by a stream, Shane came to see her. "Kapri I'm sorry about a few days ago."

"So am I." She made her reply harsh. She stared at the reflection of the moon in the water, and it seemed like the stars in the sky twinkled bright and stretched for miles.

Shane took a breath, "I really felt something in that kiss, and since I know I won't be teaching you, it wouldn't be against regulations if we went out. I mean just as friends and go on from there. Maybe you could give me another chance."

She remembered thinking long and hard, "All right I accept."

They went to see a movie the next night, it was called Collateral and it had been pretty good. They went for a walk after leaving the theater and wound up walking along the beach. It had been seventy four degrees and the sun was setting, the sky was a mixture of pink and blue.

"I hope I showed you I'm an ok guy." Shane had said.

Kapri smiled, "You did and hopefully you had a good time with me."

Shane had moved closer, "I did, Kapri if I kissed you…"

He had been cut off as Kapri raised herself up on tiptoes and kissed him. That same jolt went through her. Soon they pulled apart. "I'm all right with it." Then they both giggled.

On Valentine's Day 2006 they were married in a traditional ninja ceremony, they wore their uniforms and stood by the Stone of Knowledge as Sensei read from a scroll.

"Do you Shane Daniel Clark take this woman to be your wife until death parts you?"

He looked into her eyes, his shining with the same love hers was. "I do."

"Do you Kapri take this man, Shane Daniel Clark to be your husband until death parts you?"

"I do." She whispered.

"Then I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may now share your first married kiss."

As they kissed a cheer went up from their friends, Tori, Dustin, Marah, and Hunter and Blake. She thought she could never feel happier then she did at that moment.

Two years later she gave birth to their son Kyle and began volunteering at a youth center for troubled kids, for the first time in her life she felt truly fulfilled and happy. Their daughter Laura arrived four years later. They would soon gain cousins as Dustin and Marah married two years afterthem and would eventually have three kids of their own.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Shane's skateboarding career took off and he became a national champion three times and in 2017 went to work for NBC as a sportscaster. He was away from home quite a bit sometimes but they managed to cope with it. Kyle had showed talent as a ninja when he turned fourteen and Cam began his training. Two years later he became a ninja of Air like his father. Laura had no interest in being a ninja and played softball at Blue Bay High school.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Then two months after our twenty fourth anniversary, Shane boarded a plane to go cover at a skateboarding tournament. But the plane developed engine problems and crashed. Twenty six people died along with Shane. Cam and Marah had delivered the news to her personally. The void which felt like a fog soon began to overwhelm her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Kapri came back to the present, she lost count of the times she had heard that expression, Time heals all wounds. Marah and Cam tried to talk her into joining a support group, but she just couldn't talk about it. Kyle and Laura had also been her rocks. Neither required her to talk, and they had cried with her as they to tried to deal with Shane's loss.

Kapri sank to her knees, "I miss you so much."

Maybe someday time would heal her as well.

THE END.


End file.
